a ferret story
by sodo3
Summary: a young ferrets home is destroyed and he vows to kill the cuplret.i do not own redwall only some of the names


Hi this is my second story and I hope you like it

Attention: I do not own redwall only udayle, raedwolf, caelan, felebeorbt, aria, and any other names in the story

Now: a ferret story

The soft sounds of baby ferrets laughing as the village fool jumped around filled the air as several ferrets fished in the warm summer sun. This was the yew tree valley, named for the yew trees that surrounded the valley. In the cool, dark den a small ferret was crying, "hush, udayle go to sleep" said the ferret mother as a male ferret walked though the entrance humming "morning aria, how's udayle" aria sighed "lively as always raedwolf". "Good" said raedwolf "I was lively so was caelan and Felabeorbt, by the way where are the boys?". Aria smiled "Caelan is training and Felabeorbt is learning from shesh" raedwolf snorted "what does he hope to learn from him, he's a thief" he sighed "well I'm going fishing" aria nodded and tended to udayle

7 summers later,

A young ferret with dark brown fur and black points that blended seamlessly into the brown stared into the horizon "udayle, catch" udayle blinked and caught the soft leather ball which was thrown by another ferret of chocolate brown with light black points named lawly. Udayle laughed and thew the ball to a pure brown ferret named Holcomb. They where interrupted by isen the traveler, who was coming down the road, a light brown ferret almost tan. Isen was a familiar sight in the village coming every once in a while bringing news and stories, all the ferrets young and old loved having isen around. Isen stopped by a barrel, his usual perch for story telling and watched the young ferrets gather in front of him he looked at them out of soft brown eyes and put his hands up. "I was in the north in front of a huge red castle with a tall bell tower, a large bell was ringing" he stopped then went on "It was called an abbey, a peaceful place of healing, a shelter, a haven". Isen was about to go on when a snort interrupted him "spinning old lies again isen". Isen calmly turn around "there no more fake then your stories shesh" they all turned to a huge dark brown ferret with long thick claws, many ferrets where scared of him he had the worst temper. a rumor was going around that he was in league with black rats the worst kind of rats, behind him where three ferrets one was Felabeorbt, udayles brother who was looking at isen with disdain. Meanwhile isen was standing up, his eyes glaring he and shesh where staring at each other suddenly the two where on the ground fighting the young ferrets ran scared. Udayle stopped by the little river moss, many animals thought river moss was only populated by otters and shrews but one small part was owned by ferrets. In that one part there where three village areas the yew tree valley where udayles from, hill meadow, where udayles friend lawly was from and the deep valley where Holcomb was from. All three villages lived peacefully, only a few other animals knew about the villages. Udayle walked in the shallows trying to catch the little minnows he climbed on to the dock and looked at the water, suddenly Udayle was pushed into the water as he came up he heard laughing. It was Reese and makeen the two bullies where standing over Udayle laughing there tails off "oh hello Udayle what are you doing in the water" Reese asked sneering, Reese and makeen where both three summers older and to the eyes of the adults where perfect ferrets. Udayle climbed back onto the dock, Reese was about to push him back in when they themselves where pushed off into the water followed by laughter. Udayle looked up to caelan his oldest brother by three years also who looked quit please with himself. Caelan was known as the best fighter in the village and he was proud of it, he was also the nice one to udayle, Felabeorbt was just mean. Caelan helped his brother up "alright there bro" udayle smiled "better now" he shook his head clearing out the water. Caelan turned to the two ferrets in the water "if you have time to beat up little ferrets then you have time to play with me" the older ferrets paled under their wet fur Reese gulped " n-no t-thank y-you, were f-fine" and ran off his friend behind him. Caelan turned to udayle "sorry I can't stay, I've got to train" and walked of twirling his wooden sword. Udayle smiled and walked of to the fishing house he watched the ferrets cleaning the fish before walking off he walked into the village and snatched an apple, biting into it he was met by Jaine the village leaders daughter who was already an adult. She smiled and patted udayle on the head "hello udayle you should get home it's almost night" and walked off. Udayle sighed and threw the apple away the little bugs would take care of the core. Udayle turned and ran home he waved to holcomb and lawly who where also running home. Udayle stopped outside of his gate. He had a funny feeling one that made his fur stand up he looked around before hearing his mother calling he turned and walked into the den.

A rat hid in the bushes he growled to his partner "look what you did you numskull" the other ferret kicked him "look yourself you lazy rat, the two where about to start fighting when a large paw whacked them both. "Shut your gob's you bags of bones, the two rats looked at a large ferret with long claws "you'll wake up the whole village" he watched the rat's cower before speaking "now, get back to the hoard before I make you go back". The rats ran off as the ferret moved off muttering and cursing "numskull rats"

I hope you enjoyed that. Now to clear some things up,

Yes, these ferrets measure age in summers even if the ferret was born in winter.

Also the names all mean something so if you want look them up.

And I will probably update if I get at least 5 reviews or if I get bored


End file.
